Jealous guy
by cein
Summary: SLASH A possessive Flack may or may not be a good thing for Danny Messer.


Title: Jealous guy Author: Ceindreadh Email: Website: n/a  
Fandom(s): CSI-New York  
Genre (general, hetero or slash) : Slash Pairing/Characters: Flack/Danny  
Rating: NC-17 Summary: A possessive Flack, may or may not be a good thing.  
Warnings: Smut and slash and sex, oh my! A little bit of light kink.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the CSI-NY characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: Some days I like to write long drawn out fics with well planned out plots and things. Other days I just want a bit of smut. See can you guess what day today is.  
Somewhat inspired by many and varied comments about these characters on the forums 

---------------------

The atmosphere in the car was positively icy. Danny glanced over at Flack as they drove through the streets of New York. A few times he opened his mouth to say something to the Detective, but closed it without saying anything. It wasn't that Flack was driving dangerously or anything, but the way his hands clutched at the wheel, the grim set of his jaw...Danny knew that something was bothering him. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

Don certainly hadn't been in a bad mood that morning, thought Danny. No sirree. Don had been in a very good mood that morning. But then, Don was always in a good mood on the mornings he woke up with Danny's mouth wrapped around his cock.

And Don hadn't been in a bad mood during the day. Well, okay, maybe he'd been in a bit of a bad mood, but it had been aimed squarely at the perps and suspects he'd been dealing with, and that was pretty understandable. But he'd put his bad mood away like an old pair of shoes, every time he got next to Danny. Course they'd hadn't had much chance to connect that day, what with them working different crime scenes and all. But Don had been in and out of the crime lab, checking up on his case, and Danny had been in and out, working on his case, so they'd managed to touch base...and other things, more than once during the day.

By the time they pulled up to Don's apartment, he was still none the wiser as to what had turned Don's mood upside down. All he knew was that he'd been working in the lab with Lindsey and then bam, it'd been like a sudden drop in temperature or something and he'd looked up and Don was there with a face like thunder.

He'd hardly said two words to Danny on their way to the car. Heck, when they'd gotten to the parking garage, Danny wouldn't have been surprised if Don had just upped and driven off, leaving him standing there.

Then again, with the chill coming off of Don, Danny was half wondering if he wouldn't a been better off being left behind.

-----------------------

"Look Don, what's going on here man," said Danny when Don turned off the ignition. "I mean you haven't said a word since the lab and admittedly while I kinda dig the whole strong silent act, it's getting just a little weird."

Don didn't say a word as he put his hand on the door to open it, but Danny wasn't about to let him get away. "C'mon Flack, talk to me, baby. You know I don't like it when you shut me out. If I've done somethin to piss you off then I'm sorry, okay man?"

Don turned around in his seat and glared at Danny. "You don't even know what you've done, Messer," he growled.

"That's right," said Danny, glad to at least have gotten Don talking. "But I know I must a done something to mess you up like this. Just tell me what it was and I won't do it again, I swear. Cross my heart and all that," he added, sincerely.

"I saw you in the lab," said Don, finally. "You was flirting with Lindsey."

Danny blinked. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Don glared at him, "Today, in the lab. Two of youze all cozy looking. I heard the way you were talking to her."

"Don, Don, Don, I wasn't flirting with her, I swear. Her and me, we're just buds...co-workers and that. We were talking about the case, having a laugh. I swear, that's all it was."

Don said nothing, so Danny continued, "C'mon Donny, I was just talking to her. Same wayz I do to Stella, and I never heard you say nothing about her!"

"Yeah, well Stella knows better than to take your flirting seriously." Don looked Danny in the eye. "She's not likely to think you got the hots for her and maybe start thinking about maybe the two of youze hooking up some time."

"What? Get out of here, Don. Lindsey doesn't think of me like that. I mean, not that I'd blame her for getting a bit of a crush, handsome guy like me and all."

"This isn't funny Danny," growled Don. "You think I want to have to lay a smack down on some chick who barely comes up to my waist? Hell, half the time we're at crime scenes I feel like I'm gonna step on her by accident."

"So what, you're telling me who I can and can't talk to now?" Danny was starting to feel a little aggrieved. After all, it wasn't as if he'd been doing anything other than talking and joking and laughing with Lindsey, right? It wasn't like he was deliberately flirting or anything. He couldn't help it if women liked him...right?

"No! Dammit," Don swore under his breath. "Look, I'm not saying you can't talk to her...just don't give her the wrong impression." He sighed heavily, "She's just a kid is all. She gets you talking all sweet and nice to her, and next thing you know she's making the moves on you..."

"Don, you know I'd never cheat on you," interrupted Danny. "I love you man, I'd never hurt youze like that." He picked up Don's hand and squeezed it.

"I know...I know," said Don, putting his hand over Danny's. "But if she does put the moves on you and you have to turn her down...it's gonna make things awkward on the job is all."

Danny brought Don's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You worry too much. Lindsey may be from Montana, but she's not that green. But if it makes you happy then I'll tone it down a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

-------------------------

And Danny meant what he said...at least when he said it. Granted, he didn't really see what Don was making such a big fuss about. It wasn't as if Lindsey was some geeky kid fresh out of High School who was likely to be bowled over and imagine herself in love with the first guy who gave her the time of day, no way. But Danny had to admit that the sight of Don all riled up at the thought of him flirting with somebody else, was kind of hot. That night after they'd had their little chat in the car, they'd barely gotten the door of the apartment closed behind them before they'd gotten naked. Hell, they hadn't even made it as far as the bedroom, instead fucking like rabbits amidst their pile of discarded clothes.

Danny had tried to keep his conversations with Lindsey on a professional level, really he had. But he was just a friendly type of guy was all, and he couldn't be expected to keep his usual charm under wraps all the time. And besides, what Don didn't hear wouldn't hurt him...at least that was what Danny thought.

-------------------------

Danny had been chattering away quite happily throughout the journey back to Don's apartment, and it wasn't until they were standing outside the door that he realized that Don had hardly said a word to him.

"Something the matter there, Donny?" he asked as Don unlocked the door.

Don's only response was to drag Danny into the apartment and slam him up against the wall. "You might just have to marry her?"

"Oh shit," thought Danny. He hadn't figured on anybody being listening when Lindsey had been rattling on about the game. His comment had been a spur of the moment thing, and Lindsey hadn't taken it seriously. "Shit Don, it's not what it sounded like...I didn't mean nothing by it, I swear..."

Don's response was to kiss him firmly on the mouth to shut him up. Danny's head was spinning by the time Don pulled away, and he had a crazy grin on his face as he realized that maybe a jealous Don wasn't all that bad a thing. "So, you want me to apologize again? Cause I'm sorry Don, it was just a slip of the tongue."

"You sure about that?" asked Don in what to Danny was an incredibly sexy growl.

"Course I am. I'm not hiding anything from you Donny, I swear."

"Maybe I'm not sure I believe you."

"What?"

But Don continued over Danny's yelp. "Maybe I need to make certain you ain't hiding nothing from me..." In a quick movement he had Danny turned around and flat up against the wall. "Maybe I need to conduct a thorough search to see that you got nothing left to hide."

So that was the way Don wanted to play it, thought Danny with a big grin on his face. Well it wasn't the first time they'd played it this way. He gasped as he felt Don's hands work his way over his body. If Danny had been hiding anything bigger than a dime, then Don would have found it. His only regret was that he'd worn so many layers of clothing today. But maybe he could convince Don that he needed more than just a simple frisking.

---------------------

"Looks like you're clean," said Don, as he leaned against Danny, his entire body covering the shorter man as he pressed him further into the wall.

"I dunno," said Danny, feeling Don's breath hot against the back of his neck. "Maybe you need to search again." He tried to push back against his lover, but Don had his hands fixed firmly on his wrists, and Danny could hardly move...not that he really wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now.

"You think you need a strip search?"

"Maybe...doesn't hurt to be thorough!"

And thorough was definitely the word for Don's 'search' of Danny. As each inch of flesh was bared, Don 'searched' it with fingers and hands and lips and tongue. By the time they ended up in the bedroom, Danny was completely naked. It didn't strike him as odd that all Don had removed had been his jacket...not until Don sat on the bed and pulled Danny face down across his lap. With his right hand, he'd grabbed Danny's wrists, holding him firmly, and with the left...

Danny yelped as Don's hand made contact with his bare ass. "What the fuck?" He tried to move, but his wrists were held firmly in the small of his back, as Don smacked him again. "Ouch, Don, that stings man, what's got into you?"

"Just a little reminder, Danny," said Don. "Your ass is mine, and don't you forget it"  
He got into an easy rhythm and soon Danny's ass was a nice cherry pink in color.

"Oh come on, Don!" said Danny, in between yelps. "I was only joking...Lindsay knew that, I knew that...ouch!" This as Don finished with a particularly hefty whack. Danny would have been pissed...if he hadn't been so incredibly turned on. And from what he could feel of Don's body, he wasn't the only one.

"So," said Don, finally. "No more messing with Lindsey?"

"I'll be totally professional with her, honest Don," said Danny.

"Hmm, maybe I should put a collar or something on you," said Don, "Just so she knows you're already taken."

"Now wait a minute!" Danny tried to wriggle free from Don's grip, but ended up sprawled on the floor, pulling Don on top of him.

"Or maybe this will do," said Don, as if nothing had changed. He fastened his mouth on Danny's neck and proceeded to give him the biggest hickey he'd had since High School.

"Oh man, oh man!" gasped Danny, when Don finally let go. "I'm gonna have to wear high necked shirts for a week!"

"Ten days at least," grinned Don.

That was the only mark he left, but Don made sure that every part of Danny's body was well and thoroughly marked with his lips before he was finished. From head to toes, there wasn't a single patch of Danny's flesh that wasn't covered, and Don topped off his journey round Danny's body, by making a thorough 'search' of his well-lubed ass.

Danny had lost count of the number of times Don had made him come that night. He lay there sprawled on the bed, face down, barely able to move as Don cleaned things up. The touch of something cold on his ass cheek made him frown and he reached down with one hand, only to have it slapped away. "Go to sleep" he heard Don order him, and curious as he was, Danny couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

-----------------------

Danny yawned and rubbed his eyes as he wandered naked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned as he saw the hickey. Man, that was gonna take some explaining at work. Splashing some water on his face, he turned around, only to catch something out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he tried to get a better look at his ass. "Flack!" he yelled.

Don appeared in the doorway, "What?"

Danny pointed to the writing on his ass. "Property of Don Flack?" he said. "What the hell?"

Don shrugged, "Figured you might need something to remind you not to get all flirty with people youze shouldn't be flirting with."

"But it's indelible marker...do you know how long it'll take to wear off?"

"Yep," said Don as he turned to go back to the bedroom. "Oh, and Danny?" he called back over his shoulder. "I catch you flirting with Lindsey again...next time it'll be a tattoo!"

--------------------

The End


End file.
